Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing system having a dispenser and a material web, wound to form a roll, which is disposed on a support bar having bearing journals projecting on both sides that can be inserted into guides on the dispenser. At least one of the two bearing journals is provided with at least one mating surface which is not configured as a rotation surface.
A surface which is not configured as a rotation surface here is understood to be a surface of which the generatrix varies in distance to the axis of the bearing journal. Surfaces which are not configured as a rotation surface above all are planar, if applicable also curved, lateral surfaces of webs or grooves which are provided on end sides on the bearing journals, stepped surfaces and/or a prismatic skin surface on the end of the bearing journal, or the like.
The rolls comprise various material webs which are wound onto cores and/or also wound in a coreless manner and are subsequently equipped with the support bars extending therethrough in order to be able to unroll the material web in a dispenser. This is particularly valid when the rolls are cut from a roll strand, as is the case in general with domestic roll paper, sanitary roll paper, toilet roll paper, etc. Receptacles or guides for rolls of this type in dispensers generally are formed with grooves into which the bearing journals are guided. Since the correct arrangement of the rolls has to be taken into account in order for the end of the material web to always hang down from the roll on the same side, the bearing journals and associated guides on the two sides are configured so as to be different.
In particular in the case of low-value material webs, such as, for example, in the case of domestic paper rolls, toilet paper rolls, other sanitary paper rolls, continuous rolls of refuse bags, or similar, the materials also used for the bearing journals are rather cost-effective and thus display only sufficient stability or strength in order to enable the application. The bearing journals, despite the unequivocal assignment by way of the different design of the two sides, are thus not safe from damage which may be caused by forcible attempts at placing the roll into the dispenser in an incorrect manner.
A support bar of this type and a dispenser into which rolls having the support bar projecting at both sides are inserted are known from my earlier disclosure in European patent application EP 1 927 308 and its counterpart publication US 2008/121750 A1. There, a bearing journal of the support bar has an end flange which is spaced apart from the central region of the support bar by a circumferential groove and which is, on its end side, provided with a groove, the side walls of which in each case represent a mating surface which is not configured as a rotation surface. The end flange of the bearing journal can be slotted into an undercut guide in the side wall of the dispenser, a web-like protrusion being provided at the commencement of the guide that corresponds to the end-side groove in the bearing journal and the side faces of the protrusion thus forming counter surfaces to the mating surfaces of the groove. During insertion the roll and/or the bearing journal, therefore, have to be rotated such that coincidence of the two surfaces is achieved. Only then may the roll be pushed into the dispenser. Since the support bar, in the central region, displays webs which stick out on which the wound material web is held in a rotationally fixed manner, such that the support bar rotates together with the roll when the material web is drawn off, the web-like protrusion terminates far before the dispensing position of the roll and the bearing journals, in the dispensing position of the roll, are able to rotate in an arbitrary manner.